


Spell it Out

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Jon and Dany play board games on a raining day.





	Spell it Out

"Okay, humid. That's nine points, plus a double word score. That gives me eighteen points, which puts me in the lead!" Dany said excitedly.

Jon rolled his eyes as he sat Indian style on the floor, watching her enjoying her lead over him, not that he cared. They both sat on the floor, each on either side of the board. Nope, he didn't care. It was just a stupid Scrabble game. 

"I'm so proud, honey. All those years at Winterfell University are finally paying off."

She stuck her tongue out at him and glared. "I'm still in the lead, so there."

"Could we go out, please? I hate being indoors."

Dany looked towards the window, and then gestured to it with her hand. "Do you not see the electrical storm out there? The lightning, the thunder, the incessant and abundant rain?"

He scoffed. "We have jackets and umbrellas. Besides, it's not like I'm suggesting we stand out there like idiots. We could catch a movie. Go out to dinner or something. Just anywhere but here, playing Scrabble."

She made a face at him, as she picked up some new tiles from the box. "But I don't want to go out. It's freezing out there. It's nice and warm in here. Besides, I'm having fun. And it's your turn."

He looked down at his tiles, neatly arranged on the stand. He rested his elbows on his thighs as he contemplated what word he could make with his tiles, and earn him more points. Jon sighed and looked up to see his wife with the lollipop in her mouth. She slowly brought it out, and let it dance on her tongue as she arranged her Scrabble tiles. The cherry red lollipop glistened under the light, exposing its slick, smooth surface. As her mouth continued to work the lollipop in and then out, his breath quickened.

"Jon?"

He was brought out of his fantasies at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"You plan on taking your turn sometime this century?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He picked up two tiles and placed them on the board, connecting them to humid to form the word hot.

"You suck at this, you know? You get," she wrote down the number before speaking, "only five points." 

She gave him a half smile and then quickly picked up her tiles to form the word dance. Jon frowned when he realized he definitely wouldn't be winning this game, but at least he could have some fun with her. He picked up a red vine and bit off a piece of it, tasting the sweet concoction in his mouth. He ran the tip of the vine along his lips, while he looked down at his tiles. Dany watched in apt fascination as he continually moved the vine across his lips, as it danced on his lips, leaving a faint red mark behind. She licked her own lips, mimicking his movements with the vine. 

Jon stole a quick glance in her direction, before focusing his attention back on the game to keep from chuckling. It was good to know that he was affecting her like this.

"Thrust."

"What?" Her head snapped back to his eyes and his finger was pointing towards the board.

"Thrust. My word," Jon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dany looked down on the Scrabble board and then she finally understood what she was saying. She had thought he meant something else. She laughed silently to herself while she noted his score on the pad. "You get ten points, but I'm still three points ahead," she said, smiling sweetly.

She moved from her Indian style seating and opted to now lie down her stomach with her elbows propping her up. Her white tank top fell forward a little, and Jon strained to look down her top as he grabbed some more tiles. He mindlessly grabbed tile after tile, his attention caught by something far more interesting than the game. He continually picked up tile after tile until she interrupted him. 

"Hello? You're only allowed seven of those. Put the rest back," she laughed.

He looked down at noticed he had grabbed about nine more than he should have. He looked down at his letters and then placed the rest back, picking up only the necessary tiles and arranging them. 

Dany shifted slightly when she fiddled with her tiles, and her top fell down just a little bit more. It was just enough for him to see the swelling tops of her breasts from where he was sitting. He instantly hardened as he stared down her top, seeing just a hint of her dusky pink areola. He imagined what they would feel like in his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the stiff nipples. His mouth watered at the vision, while his other parts sprang to life.

"Hard. Seven points," Dany said, smiling wickedly in his direction and at the prominent bulge straining against his boxers.

Hard. Now that was an understatement for his current condition. Jon smirked at her, watching her enjoy her little game on him. Well, well, well. This Scrabble game was definitely starting to pick up. 

Dany noted her score and then turned back to him. "Your turn."

He gestured to the board, showing her he had already put down his word.

"Wet."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her. "You are?"

"Funny," she deadpanned.

"I thought so," he said with a smile.

"Of course you would, you pig," she said, while rolling her eyes.

"C'mon princess, you're up."

Dany stared down at her tiles, trying to decipher a word from the letters she had been given. She laughed when she realized there was only one world she could form from her tiles. How appropriate.

"Lick?" he smirked.

"Maybe later," she winked.

He chuckled and picked up his tiles, immediately. He had finally gotten all the letters he needed to form the one word he had been trying for all night.

"Sex?"

"Love to," he responded and reached for her across the board. She giggled when she felt his fingers grab the top of her shirt, dragging her to him with one hand, as the other skillfully pushed the board aside. He scooted towards her on his knees, bridging the distance between them. 

"You know, staying in might not be such a bad idea," he grinned before assaulting her lips with his.

Dany pushed him backwards, moving against the wall of their living room, never breaking the contact of their lips. Jon yielded, moving back at her insistence, until he felt the smooth, cold wall behind his back. He gasped into her kiss when he came into contact with the wall, the coldness hitting him on the top of his bare shoulders.

"Something wrong?"

"The wall's cold."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about warming you up, then. Look at the other side of the room, Jon."

He looked, and he noticed the mirror on the other side. He watched when she straddled his outstretched legs, while he stared at the nipples straining against the cotton of her tank top. She moved her hand down to his boxers. The blue one with little wolves on them. She really worried about his love of wolves sometimes. I mean, he had them on his boxers. She laughed silently, while her fingers ran along the band of his boxers. 

Her hand dipped lower, cupping him gently in her hands. She kneaded him with her hands through the material, gauging his expression as she continued her ministrations. When his eyes closed from the pleasure, she pulled him out and brought him into her mouth. She brought only the tip in, whirling her tongue around him. The tip of her tongue probed his opening, tasting the pre-cum flowing from him. She sucked on the head, as he hands jacked him off lightly. Both hands moved to her head, gripping her in place. He watched her head moving in the mirror, the added view heightening his pleasure. 

"God, Dany...." He trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. He came in her mouth, as she hungrily took him all, sucking the head strongly to urge more from him.

"Warmer, now?" she smiled sinfully, as she moved back up to straddle his legs.

"Hot."

She laughed, but her laughter soon died out as his hands roamed over her body. His fingers brushed the already hardened peaks through her shirt. He bent his head down and took her into his mouth, while his hand worshipped the other, fondling and massaging her. His mouth paid homage to her breast, swirling the nub around in his mouth, gently nipping her. She moaned in ecstasy, arching herself closer to him, yearning for him to take more. To make her tremor with his touch.

He let her go with a pop, and blew on the wet spot his sucking had left behind. He watched her stiffen even more and grinned. He moved to her other breast, lavishing attention on it, while his hand moved to the other. 

His length pushed up into her core, wanting its heat and warmth, as he gripped the edges of her shirt in his large hands. He let go of her breast and brought the top over her head, releasing her. He cast the material aside quickly and hurriedly lowered his head once again to her, aching to feel her in his mouth once more. He took her in, sucking and flicking her nipples with his tongue, grateful that the barrier of her shirt was no longer there. 

"I need you now, Jon," she panted. He paid no attention, but instead continued working his tongue on her. 

"Jon...please. Now."

He skillfully removed her pajama bottoms, along with her underwear in one swift motion, and brought her down onto his length. He leaned back against the wall, while he placed his hands on her hips to steady her, as she rode him. Her breath came out in small breaths as she took all of him inside her, felt him throb with each motion. He urged on her movements, feeling his cock engulfed in the heat of her. She tightened her thighs around his legs, needing him as much of him inside her as possible. And needing their bodies to be joined fully together. 

Her slick walls clamped down around him as she felt and rode the wave of her orgasm beginning. She rode him faster, her breathing labored, when she contracted completely around him. He felt her close around him and he came with her, urged on by her orgasm. He sought on her lips, passionately kissing her, and moaning into her mouth as he emptied himself inside her.

She groaned when she felt him come inside her, felt it coating her walls. She slowed down and then they let go of one another's mouths, breathless. 

He kissed her forehead with a smile as she rested against his chest. He waited until his breathing returned to somewhat near normal, before lifting her up slightly until her back was straightened.

"What are you doing?"

He motioned for her to wait for a second. He moved his tushie until they were both away from the wall and were near the Scrabble board once again, Dany still straddling his legs.

"What is it?" 

He signaled for her to wait once again and she laughed and said, "Okay, I'll wait."

Jon picked up some of the tiles and then looked at her. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Humor me, okay?" he said, tilting his head.

She rolled her eyes before closing them.

A few moments later, he said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "What?"

Jon gestured towards the board and she looked down at it. When she brought her head up to meet his eyes, he was met with a large smile gracing her face.

He had spelled out, "I love you."


End file.
